


На линии огня

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2020 || Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Free Verse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020
Summary: из двух зол он, думается, выбрал когда-то оба
Series: 2020 || Внеконкурс [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660930





	На линии огня

**Author's Note:**

> -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича

никогда никого не любил —  
тех немногих только,  
на которых был, кажется, обречен;  
приручен, ослеплен, обезволен  
своими же чувствами.

спасали ли от себя его —  
ну хотя бы раз? нет — толкали  
под руку; из двух зол он,  
думается, выбрал когда-то оба,  
а выбрать себя — забыл.

душа убитого, душа убийцы —  
что ни взгляд, то неизлечимое  
что-то, искреннее и нутряное.  
а впрочем… он просто не знает,  
что значит — «остановиться».

и когда на линии огня  
должен бы оказаться кто-то,  
он делает шаг вперед,  
не говоря — «пусть буду я»,  
и молча в себя (опять) принимает пули.


End file.
